The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
NAND flash-based solid-state drives (SSDs) typically employ serial Advanced Technology attachment (SATA) or serially attached small computer system interface (SCSI) (SAS) interfaces. The SATA and SAS interfaces implement ATA and SCSI storage protocols and command sets, respectively. When writing data to or reading data from these SSDs, there is a significant amount of processing and overhead that is performed, which increases latency. For example, the SSD interfaces typically use a block device protocol and logical to physical page mapping tables to locate a physical page for data storage or retreival.